parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 12 - Ash Ketchum Tricks King Leonidas/Saving Misty
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) Transcript *(Inside Skull Rock, Leodinas holds Misty in chains on an anchor) *King Leodinas: Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Ash Pan, and I shall set you free. *Princess Rosalina: No, I won't. *Ash Ketchum: (whispers angrily) You dog! *May: Poor Misty! *King Leodinas: Am I not a man of me word, Lackeys? *Lackey: Uh, yes. Always your rottenness. (crosses his fingers behind his back) *King Leodinas: You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in, and then it will be too late. *Misty: I said: No. *Ash Ketchum: (whispering) I'll show that old codfish. Stay here, May. And watch the fun! (leaves) *May: Fun? *King Leodinas: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. *Misty: What?! Oh no, you don't! *King Leodinas: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, MISTY! *Ash Ketchum: (imitaing an Indian spirit) Indian, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak! Beware, Leodinas! Beware! (echoes) *King Leodinas: Did you hear that, boys? *Misty: Yes, and do you think it's an spirit? Yes, it is. *Lackey: It's an evil spirit, Captain. And I don't like this! *King Leodinas: Stand by, son, while I take a look around. (takes out his red lightsaber and ignites it) Spirit of the great sea water, is it? (starts searching the cave for Ash, who runs away and hides at the top) *Ash Ketchum: Pst! (whispers) May! Watch this! (takes off his hat and speaks into it to iminate King Leodinas's voice) Mr. Lackey? *Lackey: Ah, yes, Captain? *Mario: (in Leodinas's voice) Release the princess and take her back to her people. *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! Release the princess....But, but, daddy.... *Mario: (in Leodinas's voice) Those are the orders, sonny! *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! (Ash and Peach giggle. Outside the cave, Leodinas sees that Lackey, with Rosalina on the boat, is taking her back to the village) *Lackey: King Leodinas is coming to his senses again! *King Leodinas: Odd's fish! *Lackey: I told him all along you townspeople wouldn't betray Mario Pan *King Leodinas: And just what do you think you are doing, son? *Lackey: Just what you told us, daddy, carrying out your orders. *King Leodinas: My orders? *Lackey: Why, yes, captain. Didn't you just say to go.... *King Leodinas: (shoves the boat back into Skull Rock) PUT HER BACK! You blithering idiot! (to himself) My orders? Of all the bumbling.... *Ash Ketchum: (in King Leodinas's voice) Son! Just excatly what do you think you are doing? (King Leodinas hears it, smirks at it, and goes to investigate) *Lackey: (sets Rosalina on top of the water's surface) Putting her back like you said, Daddy. *Ash Ketchum: (Still in King Leodinas's voice) I said nothing of the sort. *Lackey: But Daddy, didn't you just say.... *Ash Ketchum: (in King Leodinas's voice) For the last time, son. Take Misty back to her people. UNDERSTAND?!!!!!! (The echoes of the shout send stones from Skull Rock falling into the sea) *Lackey: Aye-aye, daddy! *Ash Ketchum: (still in King Leodinas's voice) Oh, and one more thing: when you return to the ship, the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. (as King Leodinas climbs up toward Ash, he raises his hook and attempts to hit Ash, but misses when Ash jumps off) *May: Oh no! Ash, look out! *Ash Ketchum: What?! (turns around and screams in Agent Ed's voice) Aaaaghhh! (flees, taking his hat with his him) *King Leodinas: Surprise, Ash Pan! *Lackey: Why, it's Ash Pan! (May is relieved) *May: Oh, thank heavens. *King Leodinas: Scurvy brat! *Ash Ketchum: Thank you, Captain. *King Leodinas: Come down, boy, if you are the taste for cold steel! *Ash Ketchum: Watch this, May. *May: Oh, Ash, do be careful! (ash obeys and flies all around King Leodinas, takes the gun, gives it to Lackey, and continues to fly) *Ash Ketchum: Try your luck, Lackey? *King Leodinas: Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him! *Ash Ketchum: Right here, Lackey! *King Leodinas: Hold it, you fool. No, son. Wait, please. No, don't shoot me. (Lackey pulls the trigger and fires, misses Ash, and hits King Leodinas instead, before the Captain falls down and drops his lightsaber, which switches off) *Lackey: Captain? (drops the gun in the water) *May: Oh, how dreadful! *Ash Ketchum: (holding King Leodinas's crown toward his chest) What a pity, Lackey. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (King Leodinas, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Ash in the back) *Lackey: Father! (King Leodinas stops) *Ash Ketchum: In the back, King Leodinas? *King Leodinas: I don't know if I would go that far. (Ash tosses King Leodinas his hat back until King Leodinas puts his hat back on) *Ash Ketchum: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *King Leodinas: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Ash and King Leodinas's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Ash. (May runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Lackey: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *King Leodinas: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Ash use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Ash controls his anger against King Leodinas, the two walk off a cliff, only with Ash flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Ash Ketchum: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *King Leodinas: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Ash, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Ash hears some tick-tock noises) *Ash Ketchum: I say, captain! Do you hear something? *King Leodinas: No. No! (Rex shows up and jumps out at King Leodinas) No! (Rex snaps off his coat and eats it) *Ash Ketchum: Say, Rex, do you like codfish? *Rex: You bet, buddy. *Ash Ketchum: You do? *Rex: Yes. *May: Oh, Ash, no! How could you? (Then Rex grabs ahold of King Leodinas's pants pulls them down, revealing his underwear. He pulls them back up, but realizes that his hook is slipping off of the edge of the cliff) No! (falls into Rex's mouth, and as they splash underwater, Rex pops back above the water, with King Leodinas popping out of his mouth) Son! *Lackey: D-D-Don't go away, father. Now stay right there now, sir. I'll save you, Dad. (gets in the row boat. King Leodinas tries to keep Rex's jaws open with his feet, until they snap at them) *King Leodinas: SON! SON! (falls back into the jaws and tries to get out of Rex's mouth, until Rex bites and snaps off his shoe, causing King Leodinas to scream and fall back into Rex's mouth without being swallowed. As Lackey paddles real fast, Rex smacks King Leodinas with his tail on his hand) Yeousch! (Rex snaps at King Leodinas, chases him under the water, and catches him on his snout) *Lackey: Daddy! Daddy! *King Leodinas: (jumps off of Rex, but instead of making it back in the rowboat, he then jumps back into Rex's mouth) Son! Son! *Lackey: Give him back! (hits Rex on the mouth with the paddle. King Leodinas, popping out of the mouth, bumps his head on the paddle. They fall underwater, until King Leodinas escapes Rex and hops onto the edge of the row boat with Lackey rowing out of the cave) *King Leodinas: Row for the ship. Row for the ship! (a big cave is dead ahead, and as Lackey leaves, his dad bumps into it and ends up back in the water with Rex. He screams, then tries to flee, but bumps back into the cave, and gets pushed by Rex, who crashes out of the cave with King Koopa) LACKEY! Argh, I HATE ASH PAN!!! (Rex snaps and pursues King Leodinas, chasing him out of Skull Rock with Ash crowing like a rooster) *May: Mario! What about Misty? *Ash Ketchum: Misty? Oh! (snaps fingers) Misty! *Misty: Ash, help! I'm drowning! (as the tide gets higher inside the cave, Misty drowns, but gets saved by Ash, who dives in the water, then saves her, and flies out of Skull Rock) *May: Ash! Wait for me! (follows them to the Indian Village) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts